


Sick Day

by ragnarokwrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I'm a sap I'm so sorry, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sickfic, as usual Ao3 user ragnarokwrites is completely ignoring that infinity war happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarokwrites/pseuds/ragnarokwrites
Summary: A short and sweet little one-shot in which Bruce is sick and can't sleep, and Thor is a concerned boyfriend who wants to help.“You’re such a blanket hog” mumbled a tired Thor, rolling over to wrap an arm around his cozy companion. At some point during his restless tossing and turning, the smaller man had managed to swaddle himself in the entirety of their fluffy gray comforter, turning himself into the equivalent of a human burrito.Bruce groaned, rolling over to encompass Thor with him in the mass of sheets. “Sorry, did I wake you?”The god chuckled softly, the motion sending shivers from where his chin settled atop Bruce’s soft curls.“Its okay. Still can’t sleep?” Thor asked worriedly.“No. I thought it was just allergies, but I think I might actually be getting sick.” the scientist sniffled.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @QuarkInShiningArmour for sending me the best prompts, as always. This started off with the dialogue prompt "If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?” and kinda took on a life of its own, lol. What can I say, I'm a sap ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Edit: I wrote this as a one-shot but I'm toying with the idea of adding another chapter because I can't get these two out of my head today. Thoughts?

“You’re such a blanket hog” mumbled a tired Thor, rolling over to wrap an arm around his cozy companion. At some point during his restless tossing and turning, the smaller man had managed to swaddle himself in the entirety of their fluffy gray comforter, turning himself into the equivalent of a human burrito.

Bruce groaned, rolling over to encompass Thor with him in the mass of sheets. “Sorry, did I wake you?” 

The god chuckled softly, the motion sending shivers from where his chin settled atop Bruce’s soft curls. 

“Its okay. Still can’t sleep?” Thor asked worriedly.

“No. I thought it was just allergies, but I think I might actually be getting sick.” the scientist sniffled.

“What can I do?” Thor asked, frowning. Unfortunately, the Asgardian wasn’t too well versed in the sicknesses of Earth. He made a mental note to ask Tony about how to cure Midgarian ailments in the morning. The blonde vaguely recalled Bruce making some kind of stewed concoction last time Stark had been ill, something with chicken.  And pasta, if he remembered correctly. Maybe he could make some for Bruce, it couldn’t be that hard. 

Bruce brushed him off cooly, “It’s nothing, I’ll get some medicine in the morning. Don’t worry about it.”

The god sat up, ready to spring to action. “Do we have some? I could get it for yo-”

“No!” Bruce called out, his voice hoarse. He buried his head deeper under the sheets, embarrassed. “I mean, no. I think we’re out. Ah, sorry. You’re just so warm right now, and I’m freezing. Please don’t get up.” he added with a light shiver. 

Thor smiled softly, snuggling closer to his partner.  _ I guess having an electrical current running through you has its perks _ , he thought. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Bruce mumbled, cheek pressed to the warm expanse of Thor’s chest. “Mhm. It’s nothing major. I just need to wear myself out enough that i fall asleep. It just doesn’t usually take this long.” He punctuated the sentence with a yawn.

Thor quirked an eyebrow mischievously. “Oh? “You know, if you can’t sleep…we could just have sex?” he joked. 

Bruce pulled on god’s golden locks teasingly, the action met with one of Thor’s signature chuckles. 

“You should’ve suggested that like, an hour ago. When I could still breathe.” he retorted between sniffles, eyes drooping further by the second. Thor placed a soft kiss on the crown of his head.

“What do you usually do when you’re sick? Besides medicine, of course?”

Bruce shrugged. “Nothing exciting. Drink some tea or some soup, maybe. Stay in bed. Go through a whole box of tissues.” his voice had begun to trail off, slowly slurring with the promise of sleep. “You know, the fun stuff.” Thor was just _ so damn toasty _ and the rumble of his voice was  _ so comforting _ . Bruce felt himself slipping deeper and deeper under, eyes finally drifting shut.

Thor’s ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft curls, feeling his heartbeat slow and breathing begin to even out. Voice a low hum, Thor whispered to his partner, lulling him further into his slumber.

“That’s what we’ll do tomorrow, then. We can stay in bed and watch movies. Or watch them on the couch if you’d prefer a change of scenery, I can light the fireplace out there, too. Maybe you can show me that animation you always talk about, the one with the talking elephant.”

He continued, the words flowing freely in the darkness of the room.  

“I’ll pick up some medicine from the store in the morning, and whatever else you need. Which reminds me, I bought some of that mint tea you enjoy the other day, while I was at the market. I noticed we were almost out. I’ll make us some of that, too. Whenever you want.” he added, eyes roaming freely over Bruce’s face, memorizing each crease and crevice. He looked so beautiful, so peaceful. The god wished he saw the scientist like this more often, face smooth of the worry and frown lines he often possessed. He looked younger, more innocent. At ease.

“I can try making some soup, though I can’t promise it’ll be very good. Loki and I were never allowed in the kitchen. Rightfully so, it’s never a good idea to voluntarily give Loki a knife.” he laughed softly, the noise a low rumble in his chest. “ But I’m sure I can find a recipe on that tablet of yours somewhere. Or I’ll ask Steve, I’m sure he’d help.” 

_ Whatever you need _ , _ just say the word _ .

“If you’re still cold, I could run you a warm bath. My mother used to do that whenever Loki or I fell ill. One of lavender and rose, if I remember correctly. It always did the trick.”

_ And if not, I’ll stay here and keep you warm as long as you’ll have me _ , he didn’t say.

The god shifted his gaze past Bruce and out the window, to the dark, starry sky illuminated only by the sliver of a moon. He thought of Sakaar, of how far the pair had come since then. He’d felt something for the small scientist even then, aboard the helicarrier. He’d brushed it off as the relief of seeing a familiar face, though he wasn’t so sure his reaction would have been the same had he seen any of his other four teammates instead.

He thought about Bruce’s sacrifice on Asgard, his willingness to hulk out even if it meant Banner may never return. Thor regretted even implying it on Sakaar, but he’d been desperate, mind grasping for a solution he wasn’t quite sure existed. Even then, Bruce had been protecting him.  

Thor could never repay him for any of it, could never thank him enough. But if he could do these little things for Bruce to make him feel better, to show the scientist just how much he cared and appreciated him, he would do them without an ounce of hesitation.

_ Because that’s what we do _ , he thought, we  _ protect each other _ . 

Thor basked in the silence of the early morning, listening to Bruce’s breathing as it evened out. He waited still after, not quite ready to utter the words to his partner’s face. 

Thank you. I appreciate you.  _ I love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I live for your lovely comments and feedback, feel free to drop them below or at my tumblr @ragnarokwrites.
> 
> If you want to read more of my work, check out my drabbles on Tumblr or drop me a prompt and I'll write something for you! 
> 
> Link to the Tumblr version of this story: https://ragnarokwrites.tumblr.com/post/179909408392/62-or-40-for-thorbruce-for-the-prompt-meme-loved 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
